Classic Blanket Scenario
by child-of-draco
Summary: Raining.. Inui and Kaidoh need to get out of the rain.. slight shounen-ai


Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me...  
  
Classic Blanket Scenario  
  
"We're going to run up to the top of the mountain. The destination will be the ranger's cabin at the end of the trail. All of you will be running in pairs with each pair leaving ten minutes after the previous pair. Fuji, you'll be partnering Kawamura. Kikumaru and Oishi. Momoshiro - Echizen. Inui - Kaidoh. I expect everyone to be at the ranger's cabin within half an hour of his starting time." Tezuka's voice ringed loud and clear with all the regulars listening with rapt attention.  
  
"Hai, Buchou!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forty-five minutes later, we see Momoshiro and Echizen resting next to the mountain trail's signboard.  
  
"Maa, Echizen, let's take a break! It's not as if Buchou will know. We'll run a little faster later to make up for the rest now." Momoshiro said, sitting on the rock next to the sign.  
  
"Momo-senpai, Buchou will be angry if we don't get there on time." Ryoma's exasperation at his lazy senpai evident in his words.  
  
"Ahh.. Come on.."  
  
Momoshiro's speech was interrupted by a loud "Momoshiro!" Tezuka's voice travelling all the way from the bottom of the mountain to where the two Seigaku regulars were resting.  
  
Momoshiro immediately shot up from where he was sitting, knocking the sign directing the trail to the ranger's cabin to the left where the sign now pointed to a different path.  
  
"Hai, Buchou!"  
  
The dunk specialist then took off, dragging Echizen behind him with his kou- hai shouting an indignant "Momo-senpai!"  
  
The repercussions of Momo's clumsy error can then be seen when the next two Seigaku regulars reached the signboard and took the wrong trail by mistake.  
  
"Kaidoh. We might want to speed up our running. Judging by the dark clouds in the sky, I would say that in another 6.5 minutes, there will be a heavy downpour."  
  
Inui's statements were answered by Kaidoh's well known hiss and the two tennis players continued on their way not knowing that they had taken the wrong path.  
  
True enough, 6.5 minutes later, it began to rain, and boy, did it rain. The rain came down in hard pellets, striking at the two adolescents without mercy. Strong winds blew against both of them, preventing Inui and Kaidoh from attempting to reach their final destination. The two Seigaku regulars were dumbfounded as they should have reached the ranger's cabin by now yet there was no sign of the building. Both, however, despite their irritation at the harsh winds whipping at them with the freezing rain, and the exhaustion of searching for a seemingly non-existent cabin, remained expressionless. The only sign of nature's stress on their body was the slight panting that came from both of the regulars.  
  
"Senpai! There's a cabin furthur up on the trail." Without saying anything else, both tennis players ran up to the cabin, grateful for any shelter against the merciless downpour.  
  
With a loud creak, the door of the cabin was pushed open and both regulars entered the dark cabin. Everything inside the cabin was covered with a thin film of dust and the air inside was stale with the musky odour of emptiness. Clearly, the cabin has not been in use for quite some time. The two tennis players then went to explore the cabin.  
  
"Inui-senpai, I found this blanket in one of the cupboards. There's nothing else in here." Kaidoh frowned at the piece of material that was barely big enough to cover a fully grown man, much less two developing adolescents.  
  
"Hmmm... there's no radio or any communication device here that we can possibly use to inform Tezuka. Since we will have to stay in this cabin for approximately 97 minutes and there's 75% possibility that we may suffer from pneumonia if we were to remain in these wet clothes, removing these soaked clothes and allowing them to dry while we shared the blanket would allow us a 84% chance to stay warm."  
  
Recognising the truth in Inui's statements, Kaidoh began to remove his sodden uniform, all the while turning red. Meanwhile, Inui who had finished undressing and was left clad in a pair of shorts which remained relatively dry thanks to the track pants that he was fond of wearing, caught Kaidoh's embarrassed expression.  
  
"Hmm.. Kaidoh is uncomfortable with nudity." Inui mused and filed the information away in his brain to take down for data. The two teens then sat on the floor, each clutching a corner of the blanket.  
  
Both regulars stared into the semi-darkness of the cabin. Silence reigned for quite some time before Inui noticed Kaidoh trying to wrap more of the blanket around himself and unknowingly moved closer to Inui in a bid to share Inui's body warmth.  
  
"Kaidoh, there is 60% chance that we can stay warm in the position that we are now but if you were to sit in front of me and both of us to share the blanket, there is 96% chance that we could be warmer this way."  
  
Inui's deep baritone seemed to echo in the quiet of the cabin. Kaidoh debated between freezing in the cabin as the shelter despite providing a roof over their heads, could not keep out the strong winds, and sitting so close to his senpai when he was practically naked. Eventually, the practical side of Kaidoh won as he moved from his position to settle himself awkwardly between his senpai's legs and let out an hiss. Embarrassed at the thought of sitting so intimately with the senpai who always cared about him and earned a place in his heart, the mamushi flushed red. Another hiss escaped him when Kaidoh felt an icy hand pushed him backwards to rest on his senpai's chest.  
  
"Inui-senpai..." Kaidoh began before deciding to keep silent as the warmth of Inui's body permeated his own. Inui reached around Kaidoh to adjust the blanket properly, wrapping the material more firmly around both of them. Then, he wrapped his arms around Kaidoh in a loose embrace. Kaidoh unwilling to break the companionable silence present in the cabin but feeling it necessary spoke, his voice husky from the cold, "Senpai, you're not going to tell anyone about this?" It was more of a statement than a question and Inui's response was to nod his head against the back of Kaidoh's neck, bumping his chin into the mamushi's shoulder before leaning his chin on Kaidoh's shoulder. Kaidoh was startled when he felt his senpai rest his chin on his shoulder but put it off to the awkward position that they were both in.  
  
Enveloped by the warmth of Inui's body and the blanket, and the knowledge that they were safe in the cabin while the rain continued lashing against the defenceless cabin, Kaidoh slept, leaning against Inui and wrapped in his embrace.  
  
Inui, seeing the relaxed expression of the sleeping boy in his arms, smiled and pressed a kiss to Kaidoh's hair. Later, there would be time for both of them to discuss this. Later. With that in mind, Inui's eyes closed and he slept.  
  
Owari  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N : First timer here and a rabid InuKai fan.. decided to do my part to add on to the list of Inu/Kai fics..  
  
Hope you like like it!  
  
Review~~~ :] 


End file.
